When two worlds collide
by aznkao1
Summary: This is a mainly Ryu+Chun Li fic. Capcom and Marvel has collided, bring chaos and destruction. Just read the preface and you'll get it~ lata =) *CHAPTER3 IS UP*
1. preface

When Two World Collides  
Marvel Versus Capcom 2  
  
  
  
  
The collision between two world has finally met their destiny. Each worriors from each race battle it out to defend their title and pride. Peace is not the answer. War is.  
  
Forcefully, the X-men has joined forces with Spiderman, Venom, The Hulk, Megaman, Ruby Heart, Dr. Doom, Ice man and Anakaris.  
  
The defenders, Street fighter has no back up. They must reassure on their own capabilties to fight. Yet, every member decided that truce is the only answer. Now, M.Bison and his goons, with Akuma and the wrong doers team up with Ryu and them.  
  
.During the ongoing battles, Love and hatred becomes noticable.  
For one fact, Chun Li, Pyslocke, Ruby and Sakura has something for Ryu ^^  
  
Who will get him? How would Chun Li react? ITS A FEEDING FRENZY FOR RYU TOO!!  
  
Will The defenders succeed?  
Or will total destruction of Chaos and domination over flow the world of Street fighter 


	2. Chapter 1 Encounter

Sorry It took so long!! ITS SUMMER!! So its time for my stories to be updated and posted up. I hope you enjoy the stories I put up and please forgive me for the delay. I love you fans a lot ^^ byez!!  
  
Chapter 1 - Encounter  
  
*SLAM* M. Bison slammed the table with his fist. "I can't believe this is happening! How deep is the cut?!"   
  
One of the soldiers walked foward. "Sir. The portal from the other dimension is gradually cutting through our dimension. It doesn't look good."  
  
*ArgH* M. Bison stood up from his cushion chair. He glanced left looking at Sagat. Then he glanced right looking at Vega. And finally he looked behind him finding Balrog is behind him. "You guys, this doesn't look good. We need more back up. Is there any fighters out there?"  
  
A voice whispered out. "It is only us. We four are the last remaining evil doers in this world. I won't think any fighters would join up with us." Vega said.  
  
Sagat looked at M. Bison. "So we don't have Ryu and them to help us out."  
  
"Time is running out. It seems that the other world will soon collide with ours. We must find all the fighters we can." said Balrog.  
  
M. Bison's eye narrowed. "We can't. We must defend ourselves. EVERYONE FOR THEMSELVES DAMMIT!"  
  
"We will protect you M. Bison." said the 3 goons. "Our lives are on your hand."  
  
M. Bison smirked and chuckled. "All right then. At least I have my protection. Damage report?!"  
  
The soldier walked foward from the dark. "Sir. It has begun. They are now in our world. We must defend our world! Or they will take over."  
  
"Monsters..." Sagat whispered. "But we will eliminate them. Monsters are only monsters. We are worriors."  
  
"I hope you're right.." said Balrog.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
"How big is the damage?!" asked Guile.  
  
The scientist were pressing buttons and searching datas on the crisis. "Not good. The dimension ..its falling apart."  
  
Chun Li walked foward. "Can't we do anything?"  
  
Charlie was beside her. "No. We have no technology to reverse what has happened. The only thing we can do is defend and wait."  
  
"But..."   
  
Guile turned around. "We need to collect all the worriors we can."  
  
"We have many street fighters coming our way." said Charlie.  
  
"How much?" asked Guile.  
  
"Many." Charlie replied.  
  
"What about Ryu and Ken?" asked Chun Li.  
  
Charlie nodded. "They are coming. We especially need them."  
  
"Yes...."   
  
*ALERT ALERT ALERT*  
  
"They're here. The Street Fighters...THEY'RE HERE!"  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Standing in crimson skies. It was almost sunset.   
  
A man wearing a white Gi and a black belt around his waist took the final step before entering the base. His eyes opened.  
  
"We're finally here bro." Ken softly said.  
  
"Why are we needed here?"   
  
"Because Chun Li needs our help." said Ken.  
  
He shook his head sideways and looked up. "It begins..."  
  
"What begins?"  
  
"The Invasion. We don't know what is up there. But I am intend to find out. I'm staying right here."  
  
"Huh? What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm not entering a base full with guns." Ryu said.   
  
"Cmon, Chun Li is waiting for us."   
  
Ryu sat down onto the dirt. Put his bag down. "You go ahead. I'll stay."  
  
"But.."  
  
Ryu closed his eyes. "Just go. I'll be alright."   
  
Ken shrugged. "Okay, I'll come out as soon as possible."  
  
"................." He nodded. Ryu began to focus and concentrate in a meditating position.  
  
"Okay dude." Ken walked foward in his casual clothes.   
  
Footsteps began to fade away.   
  
A drip of rain fell down onto Ryu's face.  
  
"................" he thought.  
  
The drops began to increasingly fall by the minute.  
  
".............." he thought.   
  
He slowly opened his eyes. Clouds were huge and vast. The light began to become into darkness. Sounds of thunder clashed. "I can't let this bother me...."  
  
The sound of footsteps became noticable. Each step coming closer. "Ken...?" he thought.  
  
A person patted on Ryu's shoulder.   
  
"Go away Ken. You know I'm concentrating."   
  
"I'm not Ken.." Said a girly voice.  
  
"Huh?" Ryu slowly opened. Beside him was Sakura.   
  
"Remember my name now?"  
  
"Sakura..." he said.  
  
"Right on. It's raining. Why don't you come in?" She asked.  
  
"..........I'll stay outside." he replied.  
  
"You'll catch a cold." she said. She tightened her grip on his shoulder. "Get up Pal."  
  
".........." he thought. "Sakura, leave me alone. Just go on without me."  
  
Her eyes became a little dreamy. "Mmm Hmm...And leave you all alone here? I don't think so." She smiled.  
  
"Aiy......" he thought. "It's raining go in."  
  
"Why don't you make me. I feel like staying here with you now. Maybe I can learn something about meditating."  
  
More Street fighters came from behind them. "Well, here comes our backup." she said.  
  
Ryu turned around. "E. Honda....?" The sumo was running toward him. He quirked an eye. "Oh Shit.."  
  
E. Honda jumped onto Ryu cracking some of his bones. "HEY BUDDY!! LONG TIME NO SEE!"  
  
*aRgh* "Get off me you fat man!" Ryu struggled pushing him out of the way.  
  
E. Honda stood up letting him up. He then gave him a head lock. "So what's up with you?!" He gave Ryu a noggie no the head.  
  
"Let me go!" He reversed the head lock and did a sideway kick against his foot. E. Honda lost balanced and fell. The earth began to shake suddenly.  
  
"Stop fooling around!! We don't have time!" Ryu wiped off the dirt from his Gi. He pointed up. "They're coming any minute now."  
  
"Hey! We'll kick ass. Whatever comes down will go back up."  
  
"And how is that?" Sakura asked.   
  
E. Honda smirked. "I'll kick their ass."  
  
"Stop fooling around kids. This is no joke." A man said behind the three. "Ryu is right. There is no time to clown around."   
  
"Hey! It's Dhalsim!" E. Honda blabbered out. "Long time no see!!"  
  
His eyes were white. His skin was brown. And his power was outrageous. " I am Dhalsim."  
  
"I know that! Now let me give you a hug!!" E. Honda ran toward Dhalsim.   
  
Dhalsim's eyes glared.   
  
E. Honda's body couldn't even move. "What's this?!"  
  
"It's his special power stupid!" Sakura said.  
  
"Who are you calling stupid!"   
  
"I am!!" Sakura pulled out her tongue.  
  
"Why you!!" He tried changing direction of Sakura.  
  
"STOP IT AT ONCE!!!" Dhalsim shouted out. "BEHAVE YOU IDIOTS!" His voice angered. He used his powers to crush E. Honda against the ground.  
  
Sakura turned around. "Hey where's Ryu?"  
  
"He's obviously gone. You guys are such kiddies. He doesn't want to be around immature freaks." said Dhalsim.  
  
E. Honda was struggling to get up.   
  
"It's almost time..."   
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
"Where's Ryu?" Chun Li asked.  
  
"He's outside." Ken pointed behind him.  
  
"So he's too cool for us." said Charlie.  
  
"No. He doesnt like places like these. Machines, Engines. You know what I mean?"   
  
"But I need you guys here. Both of you." Chun Li said.  
  
"Let him be outside. It's his choice." said Guile. "We can't force him."  
  
"But I need him to be here!" Chun Li outrageously shouted out.  
  
"Settle down. We must concentrate on our main objective. Ryu is just a Street Fighter. There is more Street Fighters coming. So what's so special about that dude?" Charlie asked.  
  
"................" Ken thought.  
  
"He's strong. He's one of the best! We need him because he can be the one who could save our planet from total destruction. I don't know what the hell is up there but all i know is that we must get each street fighter. We need them all. But most of all we need Ryu. We have Ken too. They are the strongest."  
  
Charlie smirked. "So they're better than me? So they're the best?! BULLSHIT!"  
  
"Shut up all of you! Just concentrate on our main priority."  
  
Cammy came out of the dark. "True. Ryu maybe strong. But we must think about whats up there before needing someone like Ryu. We need more data."  
  
"..........." Chun Li became speechless.  
  
"I told you! Am I right?!" Charlie said.  
  
*Argh* Chun Li turned around. "Well I'M going to get Ryu. I think it's better if he was here with us!" She angerly marched out.  
  
Ken began to follow.   
  
"Ken!" Cammy said. "Stay here. Let her go out."  
  
"But..."  
  
"We need as much Street Fighters in here as possible. So then when they come or whatever, we would be well prepared." said Guile.  
  
"...I guess."   
  
*ALERT ALERT ALERT *  
  
Alarms began to sound. "What's happening?!" Ken asked.  
  
"They're coming." Charlie pointed at the screen.  
  
"The time has come!"   
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+  
  
"They're coming Sir!" said the soldier.  
  
"I know that!!!" M. Bison said out. "Land Immediately."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"The time has come" said Sagat.  
  
Vega put his claw in front of him. "Let's see what they have to bring us."  
  
"I hope it's food and money." said Balrog.  
  
"Fool!! There is no money or food!! There will only be a fight! And we will defeat them if they want a piece of us!" said Vega.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Dhalsim looked at the sky. There was this blackhole and a minion of objects falling down onto the planet. Dhalsim used his mind to sense out the distant objects. But it was blocked by another mind user.  
  
"Huh?!" Dhalsim thought. "I can't read anything!! And they know that i used mind connection?!"  
  
"Let them do whatever they want. All they got to know is that I'm going to squish them!"  
  
"Ugh, Thats a scary sight." Sakura shivered.  
  
"WoHahaha!" A Bruce Lee sound came from a distant.   
  
Dhalsim looked at the man. "Fei Long."  
  
"I'm here you guys. Let's do this!"  
  
Sakura nodded.   
  
+*+*+*+*++*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Ryu sat there looking at the sky. He was in a wooded area. He was sitting down concentrating and meditating. "So...They are worriors." He felt their power. "But not all is evil...."   
  
A light flew toward his direction.  
  
Ryu knew it was coming. He closed his eyes and kept concentrating on his powers.  
  
The light came closer and closer to the earth. Lights were spreading everywhere in every direction.  
  
*Boooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom*  
  
A light struck the ground near Ryu.  
  
Smoke was everywhere. There was a capsule crushed against the ground. It slowly opened.  
  
*Eerrrr* The sound of the door releasing. Ryu could notice every sound.  
  
Footsteps walked out of the capsule.  
  
"So this is your world." said a voice.  
  
Ryu opened his eyes slowly and stood up. "Who are you and what do you want?!"   
  
The Person smirked. "I'm not going to tell you anything. All you got know is that I'm taking over you're world."  
  
Ryu's eyes narrowed on his image. He was carrying a gun. He had an X label on the left of his chest.   
  
"You sure like looking at me. Curious eh?!"   
  
"..........." Ryu thought. "I won't allow you to take over this world. If you want to, then you must go through me."  
  
He smirked. "It's going to be a pleasure."  
  
Ryu stood in a defending position. "I don't know why you're here. But If you're not going to tell me, I will get the words right off your mouth."  
  
The man laughed. "Hey! That was what I was thinking. We think the same Bro. Anyways, the name is CABLE. I am from X-men. I will destroy you."  
  
*Hmph* "The name is Ryu. I am a wonderer. A Street Fighter. And you will not destroy me."   
  
"Then let's find out." He laughed out.   
  
They stood in a fighting position.  
  
Minds Flare.  
  
The Battle Has Begun...  
  
End of Chapter1  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_ 


	3. Chapter 2 Battle Begins

Chapter 2 - Battle Begins!  
  
Ryu stood there not flinching a muscle. "................" he thought.  
  
"So Ryu. Nice name. Are you Japanese?" Cable asked.  
  
Ryu stood with silence.   
  
"Heh. Not going to answer. You want fight so quickly. I like you already." Cable pulled his gun out.   
  
"Guns..." Ryu softly said out. "Cheap way of fighting. But I'll still manage to kick your ass."  
  
Cable smirked. "It's not called cheap little boy. It's called...ADVANTAGE. Any questions before I fry your face goodbye?"  
  
Ryu shoulders tightened. "I shall make the first move." He jumped into the air.  
  
Cable stood there calmly. "What is this? You think you can jump your way out of this freak?" He pointed his gun at Ryu. "You're not going to make any moves. Because I'm going to make my move first." He pulled his gun back aiming at Ryu's head. "One shot. That's all I need."   
  
Ryu noticed that he was going to shoot.   
  
Cable began to see shiny particles circling in the palm of his hand. "The hell?" He thought. He froze for a few seconds. "What the hell is this guy doing?"   
  
The Particles increased in rate faster by the second. His body begain to release heat.   
  
Cable's eyes widened. He never saw anything like this. "This guy is a mutant?"   
  
*HADOU KEN* Ryu shouted out. The particles became focused into a ball of mass energy and flew directly at Cable.  
  
Cable's sight became white. He couldn't see anything but a shiny light flying toward him. His eyes became glared. He pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. The light kept coming at him. "WHAT HAVE YOU...."  
  
*booooooooom*   
  
An explosion erupted. Smoke was everywhere. Rain was dropping like crazy. Thunder clashed.  
  
Ryu landed onto the surface. "Hmm.............."  
  
As the smoke disappeared, an image was still there.  
  
"Just as I thought..." said Ryu. "I should of put more energy into that."  
  
Cable was slightly bruised and scratched. "A-Amazing..." He took glance at the worrior in front of him. "HUH?! He's not there!" He turned to the back. No one. He turned left. No one. He turned right. No one. "The F***..." He looked around. All he could see is the darkness. "Show yourself!" He shouted out.   
  
Ryu was in the air on top of him.  
  
He looked up.  
  
*WHAM*   
  
Ryu laid a sideway kick across his head.   
  
Cable fell to the side, barely falling face down.  
  
Ryu then landed onto the ground. He crouched and tripped the X-Man.  
  
Cable fell down onto the ground.  
  
Ryu took a few steps back. "Get up."  
  
Cable looked at him frustratedly. He slowly got up. "You ...freak. You're going to pay!" He pointed his gun at him in a flash second a pulled the trigger.   
  
Bullets flew direct at Ryu. He barely dodged it hitting his White Gi. Ryu's eyes widened. He touched himself on the shoulder. He felt blood. Ryu touched himself and drips of blood covered his finger. "He's quick..."   
  
Cable pulled his gun back near his waist. "Now, you will see one of my favorite moves." A sparkle appeared on his eyes showing accuracy and flawlessness. He pressed the trigger. *Viper Beam* A huge ray of electric flowed toward Ryu.  
  
Ryu's eyes widened. "The hell is this?" He jumped into the air barely dodging the beam. He sped his way toward Cable. "I won't let you take shots on me!" Ryu tried doing a flying kick across his face.  
  
Cable ducked down and grabbed him by the back of his Gi.  
  
Ryu's eyes widened.  
  
"It's over pal" He said. He put the gun right against Ryu's head. "I win. You lose."  
  
Ryu immediately ducked down. Elbowed him in the gut.   
  
Cable's eyes tripled. "Son of a..."  
  
Ryu ducked a little. "I'll show you.." *Shoryken* His fist became fiery as he lay a massive uppercut against Cable's jaw.  
  
Cable became stunned. His guns fell off his hands. *aRgh* He fell back a few meters falling onto his back.  
  
Ryu looked at the gun. The gun was his strength. If he lost it, then Cable would definitly not able to fight as well as before.   
  
He took the gun by the hands. And threw it into the air.  
  
Cable looked upon helplessly.  
  
Ryu pulled his palm back. *Hadou Ken* He released a quick energy ball towards the gun.  
  
Cable's eyes widened. "No way...!!"  
  
*BOOOM*   
  
The Gun exploded and evaporated in thin air.   
  
"You freak!!" Cable ran toward Ryu and tackled him. He began to lay punches onto the Street Fighter.  
  
Ryu noticed that He's still dangerous even without his gun. He pulled his knee caps together and released Cable into the air. Ryu stood up immediatly, and again, his fist became fiery. He laid another uppercut upon Cable's gut in mid air.   
  
This made the X-man fly high into the air and falling hard onto the ground.   
  
*Boom*  
  
You can hear Cable's body hit the ground hard.   
  
Ryu looked onward. ".........." He thought.  
  
Cable didn't move. He was completely still.  
  
"Ryu..." screamed a voice silently away.  
  
He didn't hear anything except for the falling rain.  
  
*Drip* Another drop fell onto Ryu's face.   
  
Cable still wasn't able to move.   
  
Ryu cautiously took some steps toward the man.  
  
"Ryu..." The voice became slightly louder.   
  
Ryu turned around. "Huh..?"   
  
"Where are you Ryu?!" The voice became closer and louder.  
  
Ryu couldn't see anyone. "Who the hell is calling me." He turned back at the X-man. He was laying on the ground. "Wow. He's really out cold."  
  
"RYU!!"   
  
He turned around.  
  
"It's really you..." said a women in brown stockings, blue Kimono and meatballs on top of hear head.  
  
"Chun Li..?"   
  
They both stood a certain distant.  
  
She put her hand across her chest. "Ryu..."  
  
Ryu didn't make any moves.   
  
Chun Li didn't make any moves   
  
"So how have you been..?" She asked.  
  
Ryu nodded. "I'm fine..."  
  
She took one step foward. "Can we come any closer?"  
  
Ryu stood there. "Yeah. Sure." He took a few steps toward Chun Li.  
  
Her eyes became glissy and sparkly. It looked as if she was going to cry.   
  
They looked at each other.  
  
Finally, Chun Li lunged at Ryu.  
  
His eyes doubled as he caught her by the arms.  
  
"Oh Ryu...!!" She cried out. "I missed you. It's been so long!" She wrap her arms around him tightly.  
  
"It's been so long since we met." He whispered to her.  
  
She nodded in tears. "I'm so glad to see you." She snuggled her face into his chest.   
  
An electric spark hit the inside of Ryu's body. His eyes widened as he felt this conceit feeling. It was a strong energy, even when compared to the Hadou in him. It felt nice.   
  
As she burrow her face into his warm chest, she also became enlightened with this new kind of feeling. It felt so dramatic. So warm yet chilling.  
  
"I feel so nice being in your arms.." Chun Li added.  
  
"I have the same feeling..." he said.  
  
As they tightened their embrace, the X-man slowly regain conciousness. He slowly got up.  
  
Ryu sensed something not right.  
  
Chun li's eyes widened as she saw something standing up from the darnkess. "W-What's T-That?"   
  
Ryu let go of the embrace. He turned around. "Cable..."  
  
"Cable?" She asked.  
  
"Yes. One of the Worriors from the outer dimiension." He replied.   
  
Chun li stood beside Ryu. "What does he want?"  
  
"I don't know.."   
  
As Cable barely making to his feet, some words came out of his mouth: "You. How Dare you.."  
  
"I have beaten you. Now it's time for you to tell me WHY YOU'RE HERE!"  
  
Cable smirked. "We're here to take over. Not all of us. But most of us. Our dimension is filled with the best worriors. We are Marvel!"  
  
"Marvel?" Ryu asked.  
  
"Yes. We are Marvel. Ranging from X-men to the Hulk, to Iron Man, Spiderman and many more. We are mutants. We are worriors. We are just like you. But we are looking for a world to dominant. We will take over."  
  
"No you wont! This is our world!" screamed out Chun Li.   
  
Cable grinned. "You're all words but no action."  
  
"Oh yeah?" She said.  
  
"Oh yes! Once I get rid of your buddy over there. I will deal with you."   
  
"Yes. Once you get through me. I'll say that's impossible."   
  
"F-Funny." Cable took a breath. "You say I won't get through you."  
  
Ryu stood there.   
  
Aura began to shine on Cable. He never felt this kind of energy flowing inside his body. "I'm maybe done for, but I'm not going down by myself. I'm going to take you down with me!!" He shouted out. A vein popped from his forehead.   
  
Every vein became noticeable. "I will not be destroyed. I will not be destroyed!!" His muscles tightened and skins became thick. *aRgh* He screamed out.  
  
Chun Li became static. "W-What's happening to him!!" She cried out.  
  
Ryu's eyes doubled. He had never seen anything like this. It seems as if he was evolving or transforming.  
  
Cable then rushed at Ryu.   
  
Ryu stood in a defensive position.  
  
All the energy and particles deposited into Cable. "I WILL TAKE YOU DOWN WITH ME!!" He yelled in an insane voice.   
  
Ryu felt an amazing force rushing toward him. He pulled his palms back. "You're not going to rush on me."  
  
*TIMEFLIP* Cable's Super has finally awakened. The soul of Cable came out of his body. It ran translucently toward Ryu.  
  
Ryu was stunned.  
  
Chun Li was horrified.   
  
The invisible force began to lay so many punches at Ryu.   
  
The Body of Cable also rushed toward Ryu. It also lay many punches at Ryu.  
  
Ryu was now fighting against both an invisible and visible force. He was fighting against the mind and soul of Cable. The punches were hard and devastating. All the punches were 100%.   
  
Ryu stood no chance.   
  
The beating continued for a few minutes. And with a final blow, Cable's soul and mind synchronized back into one and laid a super punch at Ryu.   
  
Ryu fell back 10 meters.  
  
Chun Li's eyes widened. "RYU!!" She screamed.  
  
She ran toward the body.  
  
"Heh.." He smiled. With the last ounce of energy, Cable fell straight down to the ground. The super took everything in him.   
  
Ryu's face was bruised. His body was mashed up. He was unconscious.  
  
Chun Li cried out. "Don't leave me Ryu!!"   
  
"Don't worry!! I'm here for you!!" More tears fell off Chun Li's eyes.  
  
Was it too late?  
  
Lifeless Ryu laid.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+ 


	4. Chapter 3 Missing Link

Chapter 3 - Missing Link  
  
Chun Li fled to Ryu's body. She grasped him by the arms, holding him close to her body. "Ryu, wake up!" She pleaded. She noticed his skin became lighter than normal. "What did he do to you?"  
  
Drops of rain fiercy falled upon the Street Fighters. The wind became outrageously stronger and faster. Thunder Clashes and darkening cumulusnimbus clouds became more apparent. Darkness roamed the fields of the forest.  
  
"Ryu!!" She cried. "I'll take care of you." She stood up and piggy-back Ryu back toward the base. As she almost reached the base, the wind slowly calmed.  
  
"Huh?" She thought.  
  
Thunders and Lightnings came to a stop. There was only darkness and a weird vibe of power.  
  
She looked around. "Who's there!"  
  
(Silence)  
  
"Who's there!" She said again.   
  
"There was nothing except the quietness.  
  
Chun Li felt something odd. Something not right. She let Ryu down.  
  
"I am Chun Li. I know you are out somewhere. I don't know what, But I can feel your darkness and evil."   
  
(Silence)  
  
Then out of no where, there was this sudden giggle.  
  
"Tell me who you are!"  
  
The laughter became more noticable.   
  
".........." She thought.  
  
An image came out of the darkness near the forest.   
  
Chun Li turned around. She saw a person standing there.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU!!"  
  
The image began to laugh even more. "Muhahaha~"  
  
Chun Li ran out of patience and talk. "So you want me to kick your ass until I can get some words out of your mouth!"  
  
"No darling. You are not going to kick my ass." She said with great confidence. "I've seen your partner destroying my friend Cable. How pathetic."  
  
"What did you say? Who are you!" Chun Li asked demandingly.  
  
She walked out of the darkness. "I am Ruby Heart. I am going to punish your friend there. I am going to take him away from you." She pointed at the helpless body.  
  
"You can't. And you won't." Chun Li said.  
  
"Hahahaha. Oh I'm going to enjoy fighting you."  
  
"And me too..."  
  
"You know what I'm going to do to your friend there once I get him?"  
  
"I don't care."  
  
She grinned. "I'm going to make him my sex slave. Then I'm going to F*** him all night. Then all you can do is cry and hope that He doesn't forget about you."  
  
"How dare you just said that to me. Even if you did get him, he wouldn't let you touch him."  
  
She smirked. "I can seduce any men I want. And they always want me. They're dogs."  
  
"Ryu is not a dog. He is a Street Fighter. I'm going to take the evil words from your mouth and stick it down your throat."  
  
She began to laugh histerically. "I don't think so. You see, you're all by yourself right now. All you have is yourself. You're alone!"  
  
"And what does that mean?!"  
  
"It means...I have back up!" She raised both of her hands up into the air.   
  
A sudden thunder stuck the earth of the ground. The wind began to pick up speed again.  
  
"You see? I didn't come alone. I came with my allies. I want you to meet.."  
  
"The X-Men...." Ruby continued.  
  
A bunch of people came out of the darkness.  
  
Chun Li's eyes widened. There were so many of them.  
  
Ruby turned around. She pointed at each mutant. "This is their leader; Magneto. Then there is his following comrades; Sabretooth, Spiral, Marrow and Omega Red.   
  
A person with a helmet came out of the darkness. Magnets surrounded the dark evil body. He was floating in mid-air.  
  
Then a creature like figure came out. *GrowL* It snorted. "I smell meat...* It said.  
  
"Ahh. Hey Ruby. I want this fight. I'm going to teach her a lesson." Marrow walked out.  
  
A person with 6 arms walked out.  
  
Chun Li's eyes widened. "What the hell are these things!!" She felt sick.  
  
Then finally, a person wearing red and metal with tentacles walked out. "I am Omega-Red."  
  
"What the hell are you freaks?!" She asked.  
  
"We are mutants." said Magneto. "Who ever denies us will be eliminated."  
  
Chun Li was out numbered.  
  
Marrow walked up toward Ruby and cracked her nuckles. "I shall go first."  
  
"............." thought Ruby.   
  
"Ryu...." Chun Li muttered to herself. "I don't know If I can protect you. I don't know If I can last."  
  
Marrow took some steps toward Chun Li. "So baby, How do you want it? Bone cracking or Ass Smacking?"  
  
"I don't intend either. All I intend is to get rid of your freaky ass."  
  
She smiled. "Heh. You're only making me more angry."  
  
"Oh I know. So then I can enjoy kicking your angry ugly face."  
  
"..............." She popped a vein. "Why you little whorey bitch!!" She dashed toward Chun Li.  
  
Chun Li stood in a defensive position.   
  
"Take this!!" She pulled her fist back.  
  
Chun Li jumped into the air.  
  
"Huh?" She looked up.  
  
"Let me show you something that I learned...." She pulled her palm back. Flares of particles encircled her hand. Once all the particles were formed into this ball, she released her hand. A ball of energy flew straight down at Marrow.  
  
Marrow was stunned. "What the hell is that?" She thought.  
  
"It's like a bomb! Jump out of the way!" Ruby shouted out. "I've seen her partner do one of those!"  
  
Marrow tried jumping out of the way but it was too late.   
  
*BOOOOOOOM*   
  
Marrow's body flew a couple meters away.   
  
Magneto's eyes doubled. "What..power."  
  
Spirl shuttered. "The hell is this. She isn't human?"  
  
Chun Li softly landed onto the ground.  
  
Marrow slowly got up.  
  
Chun Li ran toward Marrow. She did a mid-air kick across her face.  
  
Marrow fell back another few meters.  
  
*ArgH* She became frustrated. "You LiTtlE Bitch!!" She took two boomerangs from her back and threw it at the oncoming enemy.   
  
Chun Li dodged both of them and continued her speed toward Marrow.  
  
*ToweringSpine* The Spine of Marrow withdrew her body and flew directly at Chun Li.  
  
Chun Li jumped onto the spine. She did a sideways kick against her face, landed and did a sideway swan kick across her legs.  
  
Marrow fell sideways to the ground.   
  
Chun Li jumped into the air and landed her high heels down the Marrow's body.  
  
*CRack* You could hear a bone shattering.  
  
Chun Li smiled. "Heh..."  
  
Marrow smirked. "How stupid. I'm made of bones!! You can't crush me that easily." She threw Chun Li behind her. *Ricohet Slash* She cut through Chun Li's garment and sliced a bit of her skin off.   
  
"AgHHH" She screamed in pain.  
  
*Ride and Slash* She jumped onto Chun Li and slashed her a few times. Then jumped off slashing her across the back.  
  
Chun Li's eyes widened. The pain was horrific.  
  
She turned around.  
  
Marrowed tripped her, making her fall to the ground.  
  
She jumped up in the air and threw two boomerangs down. Both hit Chun Li across the face, cutting her delicate skin.  
  
Chun Li was now bloody. She slowly got up. "W-Why...Y-You.." Aura began to shine. Her energy increased dramactically. "I'm not going to die..yet!"   
  
Marrow could feel her energy vibe. It was great. "What is this!!?"  
  
"I-I will not be defeated. I will not allow my Ryu to be taken by the likes of you bastards!!"   
  
Energy flares and heat withdrew from her body. "You hear me!!" She dashed quicky toward Marrow. With her power at the max, she pulled her feet back. *SENRETSU KYAKU * She let out a thousand of burst of kicks against Marrow's abdomen.  
  
Marrow's vision became fainted and her energy faded quickly. Blood came out of her mouth.  
  
"Sei Bak Po!" She swore at Marrow while kicking.  
  
"NOW, TAKE THIS!!" Chun Li cried out. *HAZAN TENSHOU KYAKU* Another Super arouse from the Street Fighter. She let out another thousand burst kicks but this time in the air.   
  
Marrow lost consciousness half way up in the air.   
  
With one devastating last kick she swiped her feet across Marrow's temple and landed safely back onto the ground.  
  
*eeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrr boooooooooom* You could hear Marrow's body flying down from the air smashing it against the earth.  
  
Chun Li was huffing and puffing for air. Both of her supers took all the energy out of her.   
  
Ruby was amazed. "Interesting.." She thought.  
  
Chun Li was running out of breath. She tried inhaling and exhaling but It didn't work. She began to cough.  
  
"What's the matter? Too tired to fight?" She asked.  
  
Her eyes tripled as her vision became dazed. "What's happening to me. I probably used too much energy!"   
  
"Heh. You're pathetic. You're already tired after one battle."   
  
Chun Li finally got her breath back. She slowly stood up. "Whose next!"  
  
Spiral took a few steps up. "I am."  
  
Chun Li couldn't believe it. "I'm not going to last. But I must try…"  
  
"Okay enough with this crap!"   
  
Chun Li's eyes widened. "I know that voice!"   
  
Ken appeared from behind her.   
  
"Bunch of wise guys!" Charlie also came out from behind. So did Cammy, Guile, E.Honda, Fei Long and Dhalsim.  
  
"BACK UP!!" She screamed out. She turned around and was so happy to see them.  
  
"We're out-numbered!" said Omega-Red.  
  
"Heh. Our job is done." Ruby smirked as she was holding onto Ryu's body.  
  
Chun Li immediately turn around. "HEY!! THE HELL!! GIVE BACK RYU!!"   
  
"Hahahah!! We are done here. There is no point fighting with you guys. And we are out-numbered now. Hahahaha! I will make him my sex slave. And you can't do anything about it!!"  
  
"Stop!" said Dhalsim. "I will not allow you to take our friend."  
  
Chun Li ran toward Ruby.  
  
"Bye, Honey. I will make him mine. Ta Ta~" She teleported away.  
  
Chun Li's eyes tripled. "RYU!!!" She screamed out.  
  
Magneto, Sabretooth, Sprial and Omega also teleported away (Magneto and Ruby's teleporting powers)  
  
Everyone became shocked.   
  
"Where are they? Where is Ryu!!" Ken shouted out.  
  
Chun Li began to panic. "Ryu?"  
  
"Ryu?!!?!?"  
  
"Ryuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!" She cried out.  
  
There was nothing they could do.  
  
Nothing.  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Author's note: Hey man, It's my story!! YOU KNOW IM GOING TO MAKE YOU FANS SUFFER!!  
  
….  
  
Okay I'm joking..  
  
Or am I?   
  
Hahahah!! (Laughs Hysterically and Insanely) 


End file.
